Channel Noire
Channel Noire is a TV channel known for broadcasting anime, especially the "Pretty Cure" series, which they replaced TV Asahi. You can find it on the channel number 76 in most areas (especially the New York Media Market, where Noire is based). The mascot is [[Noire-chan|'Noire-chan']]. Other than anime, it broadcasts New York Jets (American) football, New York Yankees baseball, New York Knicks basketball, New York Rangers hockey, Manchester United, New York Red Bulls (soccer) football, music videos (especially Hip-Hop, R&B, Reggae, Calypso, Soca, House, Rock, Rock & Roll, Gospel, Funk, Pop, Country, and Jazz music), and even Christian programming. Programs * Pretty Cure (both the real series and the Channel Noire series) * Other Anime (such as Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z) * Movies (anime and otherwise) * Comedy * Drama * Crime Dramas * Music Videos * Sports: ** Manchester United ** New York Jets ** New York Knicks ** New York Rangers ** New York Red Bulls ** New York Yankees ** Simulcasts of all other sports events broadcasted by real life CBS, NBC, FOX, ABC, ESPN, FOX Sports 1, CBS Sports Network, NBCSN, TBS, TNT, TruTV, BBC, Sky Sports * Christian television * July 6 (76 Day) festival where Noire-chan gives away 76 million Noir-bux to a lucky caller Channel Affiliates WNSS-DT (W Noire Seventy Six) - New York NY KNSS-DT (K Noire Seventy Six) - Los Angeles CA WCNS-DT (W Chicago's Noire Station) Chicago IL WFBB-DT (W Foles Better than Brady) Philadelphia PA KWTR-DT (K Walker: Texas Ranger) Dallas-Fort Worth TX grew up admiring Chuck Norris WPAP-DT (W Politicians Are Prostitutes) Washington DC KNBB-DT (K Noire Better (than) Beyonce) Houston TX KNHA-DT (K Noire's Hella Awesome) San-Francisco-Oakland-San Jose CA WFFC-DT (W Falcons Forever Chokers) Atlanta GA WSPS-DT (W Sox & Pats Suck) Boston MA WNHP-DT (W Noire's Hotter than Phoenix/We're Noire's Hot Phoenix station) Phoenix AZ KCRB-DT (K Carroll Run the Ball) Seattle-Tacoma WA WTNS-DT (We're Tampa Bay's Noire Station) Tampa-St. Petersburg FL WTB-DT (W Turbo Boost) Detroit MI KYOT-TV (K Yankees Own Twins) Minneapolis-St. Paul MN-WI WABU (W All aBout the U) Miami-Ft. Lauderdale FL KDSS (K Denver's Seventy Six) Denver CO WSTL (W Sky's The Limit) Orlando FL WKJQN-TV (W King James Queen Noire) Cleveland-Akron OH KSSS (K Sac-town's Seventy Six) Sacramento CA WNSL (W Noire St. Louis) St. Louis MO KONO (K Ore-gone's NOire) Portland OR-WA WCNC (W Charlotte's Noire Channel/We're Charlotte, North Carolina/We're Channel Norie Charlotte) Charlotte NC-SC WYWN (Will Yinz Watch Noire?) Pittsburgh PA WTHN (W Tar Heel Nation) Raleigh-Durham NC WRL (W Ray Lewis) Baltimore MD WNGC (W Noire's Gone Country) Nashville TN more Country music than most Noire stations WCNI (We're Channel Noire Indiana(polis)) Indianapolis IN KSDN (K San Diego Noire) San Diego CA KNU (K Noire Utah) Salt Lake City UT KFN (K Fiesta Noire) San Antonio TX WNCT (We're Noire ConnecTicut) Hartford & New Haven CT KNTN (K Noire Tech Nine) Kansas City MO likes Tech Nine music WBKE (W BucKeyE) Columbus OH WCSS (We C Seventy Six/We're Cincinnati's Seventy Six) Cincinnati OH-KY-IN WMSS (We're Milwaukee's Seventy Six) Milwaukee WI WPBN (West Palm Beach's Noire) West Palm Beach-Fort Pierce FL WGNS (World's Greatest Noire Station) Greenville-Spartanburg-Asheville-Anderson SC reference to real life WGN Chicago KNHE (K Noire Hook 'Em) Austin TX KNGH (Noire-chan Gambles Here) Las Vegas NV station to WNGH Atlantic City NJ KNOK (Noire's more than OK) Oklahoma City OK WDN (We're Duval Noire) Jacksonville FL More Stations coming soon....Category:Noire-chan & Channel Noire